See Ya, Mr Shinigami!
by Zen Hikari
Summary: Tidak boleh menangis. Tidak boleh berwajah sedih.  Harus bisa menyembunyikan getar dalam suaranya saat mengatakan,"jaa nee, Shinigami-san."  lagi-lagi sebuah fic tanpa dialog, RnR?


**See Ya, Mr. Shinigami!**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**OOC, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p>Ada hal yang kadang tidak bisa diterima olehnya, namun harus ia dilakukan. Ada juga hal yang sering kali ingin ia lakukan, tapi ia dipaksa untuk menghindarinya.<p>

Apa maksudnya ini semua?

Terlalu monoton mungkin. Ah… sudahlah. Ia tidak ingin berpikir terlalu banyak sekarang. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal-hal kecil macam itu karena sekarang, kehidupannya sudah menunggu.

Bicara tentang kehidupan, gadis ini terlahir dalam suatu kehidupan yang 'nyaris' sempurna. Menempati posisi sebagai satu-satunya pewaris darah Kuchiki membuatnya menjadi prioritas di mana pun ia berada. Jangan lupakan pengaruh nama Kuchiki dalam hal ini. Namun jika saja nama Kuchiki itu tidak ada padanya, pasti ia hanya akan menjadi gadsi SMA biasa dengan hari-hari yang menyenangkan. Bukannya tidak mensyukuri apa yang ia jalani saat ini, ia hanya sedikit 'lelah'.

Mungkin.

**.**

**.**

Hari masih tergolong subuh ketika Rukia diam-diam menyusuri lorong _Mansion_ keluarganya yang gelap. Ia rapatka syal rajutan yang membungkus lehernya untuk sekedar mengusir dingin yang semakin menggigit.

Ia tidak bisa tidur. Sebuah alasan klise memang, namun itu kenyataannya. Yah, lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya akan bertambah tebal besok. Lihat saja.

Rukia bahkan tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali hal ini telah ia lakukan. Menyelinap keluar 'istana-nya' hanya untuk memncari kantuk yang enggan datang. Setidaknya hal ini mengasyikkan juga.

Gadis itu terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia sampai di depan pagar _Mansion_-nya. Ia tidak akan mencoba untuk keluar, karena itu tidak akan bisa.

Jemarinya menggenggam erat pagar besi bercat hitam itu. Seakan itu adalah batas antara dia dan dunia luar yang tidak akan terjamah. Selalu saja begini. Ia merasa begitu melankolis dan ini sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Perlahan ia berbalik setelah menghembuskan naps berat. Ia tidak mengerti, apa sebenarnya yang membuat otaknya seakan terus bekerja, memikirkan sesuatu yang bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa ia pahami.

Kakinya ringan menapak di lantai koridor yang dingin, seiring rasa kantuk yang akhirnya datang.

Syukuri saja waktu tidur yang hanya tiga jam ini. Benar 'kan, Rukia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia meminum jusnya dengan gaya anggun yang sudah dihapalnya sejak kecil. Ia tidak boleh bersikap seenaknya walaupun di meja makan seperti ini. Sementara itu mata violetnya melirik ke arah ibunya yang telaten melayani laki-lai paruh baya yang duduk di ujung meja. Bagaimana wanita itu mengambilkan selembar roti tawar untuk Byakuya, ayahnya. Atau ketika ibunya itu menuang kopi hitam yang menjadi menu wajib bagi Byakuya setiap pagi. sepintas memang terlihat romantis. Namun kenapa Rukia merasa itu hanya interaksi sepihak?

Bergegas ia menyelesaikan sarapannya setelah sebelumnya mendengarkan jadwal yang dibacakan pelayan hari ini.

Lagi-lagi jadwal!

Rukia hanya bisa menggerutu, dalam hati tentu saja.

Apa ada yang lebih memuakkan selain berada diantara suasana yang nyaris seperti kuburan?

_Suram._

**.**

**.**

Ada perasaan yang tidak bisa ia definisikan ketika matanya menangkap satu sosok yang memanggul sebuah pedang dalam ukuran 'luar biasa' yang kini berdiri didepannya.

_Melindunginya._

Beberapa saat lalu, ia nyaris tinggal nama ketika ada satu mahluk yang tidak jelas bentuknya datang menghadang langkahnya ketika ia nekat berjalan-jalan keluar tanpa epengetahuan siapa pun. Ia tidak menyangka jika ia akan bertemu dengan makhuk mengerikan itu.

Sore yang mengejutkan heh?

Kemudian terjadi interaksi menyebalkan (ini menurut Rukia) terjadi diantara dirinya dan sosok yang melindunginya itu. Perkenalan singkat yang diawali dengan 'pertengkaran kecil.'

Saat itulah ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu bernama Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang _Shinigami._

_Nee… Shinigami-san, senang bertemu denganmu._

Waktu kemudian berlalu begitu cepat. Secepat ayunan pedang Ichigo ketika ia menghadapi musuh-musuhnya. Secepat hembusan angin yang berputar, menerbangkan daun _Momiji _di hlaman rumahnya, juga secepat musim gugur yang tinggal hitungan hari.

Rukia tidak lagi merasakan kebosanan. Sedangkan Ichigo merasa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disela waktu tugasnya sebagai pengawas di kota Karakura ini.

Semuanya semakin jelas ketika mereka melewati malam dengan duduk berdua di balkon kamar Rukia untuk mengobrolkan hal-hal ringan namun terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Rukia menanyakan banyak hal pada Ichigo, seperti tentang bagaiman keadaan di _Soul Society?_ Atau apakah hidup sebagai _Shinigami_ itu menyenangkan?

Ichigo menjawab semuanya. Selama ia masih menemukan jawabannya.

Diam-diam Rukia mensyukuri kemampuannya melihat 'hal-hal gaib' seperti ini karena _Shinigami orange_ ini adalah salah satu hal ajaib yang menyenangkan.

_Hm, sou ka?_

**.**

**.**

Lelah.

Itu mungkin yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Sedikit kesal juga.

Ini karena Tuan Shinigami Orange yang berdiri tegap didepannya, sedangkan kakinya seolah tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya lagi. Nyaris oleng karena perasaan yang tidak bisa ia mengerti.

Katanya sekarang pemuda itu akan kembali ke tempatnya, _Soul Society_. Tempat yang tidak bisa ia jangkau tentu saja. Karena tugas _Shinigami Orange_ itu telah selesai.

Tidak ada kata selamat tinggal diantara mereka. Yang ada hanyalah keyakinan bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi.

Rukia paham, mereka berdua 'berbeda' tapi ia juga menolak untuk mengerti kalau perbedaan itu terlampau jauh.

Baik Rukia maupun ichigo tidak punya hak atas takdir. Karena mereka juga percaya pertemuan mereka adalah takdir.

Hah! Semoga saja ia masih bisa mempertahankan angkuhnya seorang Kuchiki disaat seperti ini.

Tidak boleh menangis. Tidak boleh berwajah sedih.

Harus bisa menyembunyikan getar dalam suaranya saat mengatakan,"_jaa nee, Shinigami-san_."

**OWARI**

**AN :**

**Gaje?**

**Ending yang gantung?**

**Silahkan tabok saya! *headbang***

**Yah,, semoga minna-san masih mau RnR T.T**


End file.
